Meet By-Product
Meet By-Product was the 17th episode of Season 2 of The King of Queens, also the 42nd overall series episode. Written by David Litt, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on February 14, 2000. Synopsis Back in the 1980s, Richie invites Carrie and a friend of hers over to his and Doug's apartment. While Richie hits it off with the friend, Doug and Carrie have a tough time. Storyline Back when Doug and Richie were nightclub bouncers and Carrie was a shop seller, Richie was able successfully ask Carrie out for a date. But Carrie wanted her friend Lynn to come along, so Doug reluctantly agreed to a double date. Richie made sure their neighbor's dog would be present at their bachelor pad that they rented together at the time. While it was eventually only the buddy and Lynn who had chemistry, Carrie accidentally allowed the dog to run off. While driving to find the dog, their ongoing common dislike was intensified until Carrie asked to leave the car near a bus station. The episode ended as Doug drove back to said bus station to try having a second chance with Carrie. Did You Know? Trivia *Patton Oswalt, Jerry Stiller and Victor Williams all are credited, but all do not appear in the episode. *The song played during the club scene is, "Gonna Make You Sweat", by C+C Music Factory. *The dog Richie gets is a Doberman Pinscher. *After Doug buzzes Carrie and Lynn into the apartment, they're waiting for them to arrive, then Doug asks Richie if he gave them the apartment number, which they would have to know to be able to buzz the correct apartment unit. *Doug's car is an MGB. Connections ;References *''Risky Business'' (1983 movie) - Doug claims it is the greatest movie ever made *''Road House (1989 movie) - Doug (as a bouncer) credits a bouncing quote to Patrick Swayze's character ;Also featured in The episode "Mild Bunch"; The song "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner appears in both episodes. Scene excerpt ;Quotes ---- *'Lynn:' Do you... you know, get in to a lot of fights at the club? *'Doug:' Well, you know, it is... it's... I try everything I can not to fight. It's like I tell my boys. Always be nice. Be very nice. Until it's time to not be nice. Then... be very not nice. *'Lynn:' laughs I love that! *'Doug:' Yeah, I can't take full credit though. Patrick Swayze said it at Road House. *'Lynn:' Oh, I never saw that movie. *'Doug:' You never saw it...? It's only the greatest movie ever made except for Risky Business. ---- Goofs ;Miscellaneous Carrie told Doug that they were going to Kelly and Deacon's for Game night. Doug said there were no games on TV that night and then Carrie said they were going for board games. Arthur comes in and tells Doug he has tickets to the Knicks game for the night. Well how could Arthur have tickets to the game if there were no games on that night? Although I guess that is the joke although Doug fell for it. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack Credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen and performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Hot Blooded'' Written by Lou Gramm (uncredited) and Mick Jones (uncredited) Performed by Foreigner Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer (credited only) *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci Guest starring/Recurring cast *Kara Zediker as Lynn *Laura Otis as Nicky *Donny Osmond as Himself (special guest star) *Jason Packham as Patron More external links * Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes